Appliances such as washing machines, dryers, dish washers, ovens, ranges, and/or the like utilize knobs and/or dials to accept user input. The knobs and/or dials allow the user to make selections regarding operating parameters, characteristics, operating modes and/or the like for the particular appliance. Indicia on the knob or dial provides an indication of the selected parameter, typically by positioning the indicia adjacent a symbol or text describing the parameter.
Additionally, as in the case of a main selector knob or dial on a washing machine, the knob or dial indicates the status of operation of the appliance during a run mode. Particularly, the main selector knob is coupled to a mechanical timer that moves the knob during operation. The knob indicia in conjunction with labels annularly adjacent the knob provides the indication of operational status.
Mechanical timers, however, suffer from various problems such as fatigue and the like. Additionally, it is not easy to discern the exact status of operation with a mechanical timer. In view of the above, would be desirable to have an appliance with an appliance controller that provides a more discernable indication of appliance status during a run mode of the appliance. Further, it would be desirable to have an appliance that includes an appliance controller that provides a more discernable indication of position. It would also be desirable to provide an appliance controller that electronically provides the above.